


My Little Belle

by littlestlionheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestlionheart/pseuds/littlestlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and cold on a frightful January evening, little Belle French enters the pawn shop in hopes of warmth. After noticing the small child and her bright blue eyes, Gold offers the girl some tea. When her father dies in an accident on his drive home from the Rabbit Hole, Gold decides he will take custody of the small girl and provide her with a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have been inspired by so many of you to write, so now I will write my own little rumbelle tale:) This is my first time writing any sort of fiction, so I hope it is to your liking dearies. Comments and Kudos are welcomed. If the response is favorable I will continue my story.

Mr. Gold looked out the window of his pawnshop and cursed the heavens for the cold weather. His leg throbbed significantly due to this harsh winter, which in turn dramatically decreased his cordiality. Everyone in Storybook, Maine knew not to disturb Gold when he was in one of his moods; everyone except little Belle French. On a fateful January night, while Mr. Gold was fixing one of his many trinkets, he heard the bell on his door ring. Due to his foul mood he was ready to lash out onto the individual who dare to enter his shop. However, upon entering the front area he could see no patron. Confused he thought perhaps the door opened on its own accord due to the storm brewing outside. However, when he glanced over the counter he saw a small child with chestnut curls looking at his display of vintage books. Enraged to see a child with no supervision in his shop, he opened his mouth to yell at the child of perhaps five years of age. However, when she looked up meeting his brown eyes with her big blue eyes he stopped in his tracks.  
He felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu and could not help but smile at the lass. After a moment, he composed himself, “Hello dearie, what is your name?” She stared at him for sometime until finally she uttered in a small voice “Belle French, Sir.” So this must be Moe French’s daughter he thought to himself. “Where is your father little one?” “He is at the Rabbit Hole, Sir. My papa asked me to stay in the car and said he would come out soon, but I got so cold, so I came in here.” Mr. Gold knew Moe spent significant time and money at the Rabbit Hole, but was infuriated to learn he could be so heartless and leave his precious daughter in the cold as he slaked his thirst. With this new perspective, Mr. Gold noticed the tiny lass was shivering, her clothes were damp, and her lips looked slightly blue. Mr. Gold may be the town monster, but he would not let this child freeze. With newfound compassion blazing in his dark heart, Mr. Gold asked Belle “would you care for some tea, dearie?” The child nodded her head and took his hand as he led her to the back of his shop. He watched in amusement as Belle took in the little room in awe. Curiosity permeated her entire being as her eyes devoured his diverse collection. She especially became enchanted with a little doll with blue button eyes and a yellow day dress. Gold had crafted the doll himself, a few years ago after having a strange dream of a beautiful girl. He had awoke with a start one night and began to sew to calm himself, a pastime he learned in childhood. When the daylight finally settled over him, he finished the little doll and thought no more of the girl with the light blue eyes, until today. Gold looked at the little girl and decided he would gift her the doll. In his soul, it felt right that she should have it.  
“Do you like the doll, my dear?” He smiled as he took the doll off the shelf. She hesitated for a moment before replying “Yes, very much Sir. I think she is a beautiful doll.” Gold gently caressed the yellow fabric as he handed the doll to her, “Then she is yours, child.” “Oh! Thank you very much, Sir! I will love her dearly,” Belle exclaimed as she affectionately touched the doll’s cheek. “I am sure you will my dear. Now I am going to make us some tea, please do not leave this chair” Gold said sternly, as he laid a blanket around her shoulders. “There a many things in this room, some things are rather dangerous and I do not want to find you hurt when I return.” Gold said with theatrical flair as he playfully poked her nose. “Yes sir, I promise to stay put,” she said as she held her doll tightly to her chest.  
Mr. Gold quickly prepared some chamomile tea in the blue and white china set he was fond of, and then returned to the back room. There he found the child speaking to the little doll and asking her if she liked the name “Lacey.” Then she smiled at Mr. Gold and announced, “I will call her Lacey.” Mr. Gold chuckled and replied, “I believe that name is perfect for this little doll.” Belle tried drinking the tea in haste to warm her body; however, the tea was hot and she scolded her tongue. Gold noticed the actions of the child and chided her recklessness with a quip “Careful dearie, if you drink your tea that quickly your pretty little tongue will fall off and then you will cease to speak!” Belle gasped at his words, never once considering the consequences for drinking tea in haste and abruptly dropped her cup in her worry. She wiggled out of her seat to retrieve the cup and looked in horror at Mr. Gold once she realized it was chipped. “I am so very sorry Sir, I chipped your cup,” she cried. Mr. Gold moved to where she was standing and tilted her chin up “It’s no matter dear one, it’s just a cup.” She smiled at him as he brushed away her tears.  
After a moment he asked “Would you like me to drive you home?” She nodded her head and he took her hand once again after he closed the shop. They walked to his black Cadillac and he opened her door for her, and then lifted her onto the seat, before buckling her in. He then situated himself on the driver’s side and began the journey to old Maurice’s house, after looking across the street and not seeing Moe’s car present in front of the Rabbit Hole. On his way, he noticed an accident on the side of the road. It appeared a car had hit a rather large tree at a high speed and was smashed in the processed. The tree was stationed in front of one of his properties, so he pulled to the side of the road to ensure the property remained intact. “Stay in the car little one, I am just going to check on something,” he said with warmth; however, when he looked at Belle she had gone pale and tears were streaming down her eyes. Ignoring what he said, she unbuckled her seat belt and bolted out the door with Lacey in hand towards the scene. Gold limped after her as fast as he could with a cane, while the police tried to stop her with force, but she ducked underneath their arms crying “Papa! Papa?” When she finally looked into the driver’s window, she saw her father’s gory remains and understood, becoming silent. When she noticed Mr. Gold beside her, she reached for him and he knelt down to gather her into his arms to soothe her grief and distress. He whispered to her as she clung to him, “Do not fret my little Belle, I will be your Papa and give you a home.”


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's first night with her new guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! The story continues:)

Gold carried Belle back to the car and noticed how dreadfully light she felt. He cursed her father for not properly feeding her like he should and vowed he would provide her with adequate substance from this moment on. Moe had not deserved Belle and Gold knew for all his sins he did not either, but fate had gifted him this child and he would be the guardian she needed.

When they arrived at his salmon house, Belle was already asleep. Gold looked at her for some time, allowing the weight of his decision to adopt the child to settle over him. His thoughts then turned to his son Bae, who he lost long ago to sickness. After the death of his son and the betrayal of his wife Milah, he vowed never to love anyone again. He left Scotland and moved to America to make a name for himself. He was ruthless and cruel, but his dark methods gained him wealth and success. He built his reputation as a beast and was ostracized by the other residents of Storybrooke. His only interactions came from collecting rent or offering a desperate soul a deal. He had been utterly alone, until this little ray of sunshine came into his life. Gold hoped she would chase away his darkness, but he also feared his shadows would devour her light. Gold shook his head to rid himself of such a dismal thought and then set his attentions on picking up her sleeping form. However, the pain in his leg would not allow him to, so he grimaced as he dropped her back onto his passenger seat.  
Belle stirred after his failed attempt to carry her, then rubbed her eyes as she took in his massive estate “It’s pink, I like it,” she stated drowsily.  
“Not pink, salmon dearie,” he retorted.  
“Oh, well its very pretty, Sir” she smiled at him as she took his hand.  
“ Thank you, but call me Mr. Gold,” he said as he opened the door to the house.  
“Do you have a first name?” Belle asked curiously.   
“Of course,” he replied simply, not wanting to divulge that information just yet.   
When Belle entered her new home, she thought it looked very much like the inside of his pawnshop and was excited to live among such interesting things. She smiled brightly at him.  
“Would you like to see your new room?” Gold asked.  
“Oh yes! Lacey does too!” Belle exclaimed bursting with newfound energy.  
“Follow me then dearie!” Gold replied as he led her up the stairs.  
Belle had never had nice things, her old room was the walk in closet to her father’s bedroom, so when he opened the door to her new room Belle was ecstatic. The walls had pale pink roses, while the four poster bed had a bright pink comforter with several pillows. The furniture was white with crystal knobs and the windows were covered with sheer pink drapes. She spun around to take it all in and was delighted to see a small bookshelf with some fairytales. She could picture herself reading on the bench under the window. It was all so perfect, she thought to herself. She looked back at Gold who was leaning on the doorframe and ran over to thank him. “It is a very beautiful room, thank you so much Mr. Gold!”   
“It is no matter, dearest,” he said as he lifted her into his arms. Belle yawned and he gently placed her on the edge of the bed. “Would you like some help getting ready for bed?” Gold asked politely.   
Belle nodded, so he began to take off her socks and shoes. Before he took off her ragged dress, he went to get her one of his shirts to sleep in. He made another mental note to take her shopping for some proper clothes in the morning. “I will be right back little one, I am going to get you something to sleep in.” Belle bobbed her head.   
When Gold returned Belle was sound asleep, her feet dangling over the bed. Gold gently undressed her and noticed several bruises along her arms and a few lacerations on her back. Gold’s hands shook as he put the shirt over her head and placed her arms through the holes. Gold was glad Moe French was a dead man or he would have personally bashed his head in with his cane. How could he have hurt this darling girl in such a way? Gold wanted to break something, anything to let out his rage, but when he looked upon Belle’s face his anger melted away. Belle was here now and he would be her protector; nothing would hurt his sweet girl again. Gold gently tucked her in with Lacey at her side and turned off the light. 

Gold showered and dressed for bed. He had just closed his eyes when he heard tiny feet enter his room. Belle came to his side and looked up at him, clinging to Lacey with all her might.   
“Belle, sweetheart, are you alright?”  
Belle shook her head with tears in her eyes, “I can’t sleep, I had a bad dream.”  
Gold saw the pain and heartache etched on her face. She had witnessed and experienced so much hardship in her young life. If he could keep the demons at bay with his presence, he would never leave her side.  
“Oh come here love,” He said as he lifted her onto the bed.  
At once, Belle’s tears subsided and her breathing calmed. Gold kissed her brow, before slipping into a restful slumber with dreams of blue eyes and a promise of forever.


	3. Lost

It was a fight for him to obtain custody over Belle, Mayor Mills became quite concerned over his instance to be her guardian. She did not deem him fit to be a father to anyone, especially to Belle. However, he is a lawyer and words are his specialty, so he won the custody battle easily. He would rather die a thousand deaths than let his sweet girl go to live with that horrid Mother Superior and those other nuns at the orphanage.   
After they left the court house, Belle gently tugged on Gold’s sleeve to get his attention.   
“Yes, dearie?” He asked amused.   
“Well, I was just wondering when school started again.” She said curiously.   
“School?” Gold had not even thought about her schooling, he assumed she was too young. “How old are you child?”  
“I am seven, almost eight! My birthday is next month!” she said proudly with a smile.   
Gold had thought her much younger due to her small size and regretted not asking her age sooner.  
Gold was about to reply to her statement, when he saw a man who owed him quite a bit of money for his gambling habits. Gold had been feeling generous lately so he had extended the man’s payment one week, but now he needed to collect less people think he had gone soft. “Belle take this and get yourself an ice cream cone, I will be back shortly,” he said as he pointed to the shop behind them. Eager to enjoy something sweet, Belle skipped inside the ice cream parlor before he headed toward his debtor.   
Mr. Smee had noticed Mr. Gold on the street and was trying to sneak past him before he was noticed. He quickly ran into a darkened alleyway to avoid Gold. Unfortunately for him, Gold realized his intentions and rapidly caught up with the man. Mr. Smee turned around and shivered in fear when he saw Gold standing tall behind him.   
“Oh Mr. Gold, I was just about to go find ya.”   
“Oh were you dearie? It appeared you were running away?” Gold said with a smirk.  
“Not at all, Mr. Gold, I was just about to tell you… I don’t have your money on me you see… I believe I may have it tomorrow.”   
“Tomorrow is not good enough Mr. Smee, we agreed upon today” Gold replied as he placed his cane on the man’s throat.  
“Please Mr. Gold…” Smee begged, but Gold no longer listened. He began to violently beat the man for his insolence. It wasn’t until the man lay limp in a pile of blood moments from death, that he heard a soft cry behind him. Gold immediately turned around to find Belle’s pale blue eyes watching him in terror. Cheeks stained with tears, lips quivering in fear, and a forgotten ice cream on the ground. “Belle come here my sweet,” he said softly trying to reach for her, but she fled from his grasp. He limped after her, but lost her when she crawled under a tall metal gate. She would be heading towards the woods on the outskirts of town.   
Now Gold knew he did not deserve this darling girl, but she reminded him of his humanity and her smile made him feel alive. For Belle is brave and beautiful; she is light and truth. If he were honest with himself, he would realize he needed Belle more than she needed him. And if he were a good man, he would let her go and not endanger her soul further. However, Gold is not a good man; he is weak and selfish. A coward in need of the strength and hope only she can provide. Gold resolved he would not be calling the authorities to find her. She may fear him and wrench away from his touch, but Belle belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update dearies. Next chapter is from Belle's perspective:)


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets in trouble.

Belle was blissfully happy leaving the ice cream shop. She was enjoying a delicious strawberry cone and was walking to where she had last seen Gold headed. When she entered the alleyway the smell of blood permeated her senses.  She saw Gold, the man who had been her savior, brutally beating another man.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw the violent acts take place. Her Gold was a hero, he had chased away her nightmares and given her a home. He had saved her from a life of despair and provided her with warmth and kindness. She had thought him the prince from her storybooks, but now it appeared he was playing the villain.  Could he be the beast everyone claimed he was?

Belle had always thought herself rather brave, but at this moment she was completely terrified.  She met his brown eyes filled with vehemence and she ran before he could touch her. Gold was not the man she thought he was.  He would harm her like her papa.

She ran as fast as she could into the woods surrounding town.  She reached the canopy of the woods and continued to run deeper and deeper.  After some time, she found a hole under a tree and stopped to rest. Completely worn out by the events that took place Belle rested her eyes.

When she awoke darkness enveloped her petite form and she felt a presence among her “Hello?” She called out. A snarl came out from behind a nearby bush. Belle tried to run from the sound but her coat snagged on a branch. She turned and saw a small pack of wolves inching toward her.

She tried to scare them away by throwing stones in their direction, but she merely irritated the pack.  Once more she tried to run, but slipped on the icy forest floor hitting her head in the process.  Belle allowed her consciousness to fall away; her last thoughts were of trinkets and spinning wheels, and a strange man with a golden green complexion.

Gold limped through a clearing and found Belle lying on the floor.  After hours of searching, Gold was relieved to finally find his beautiful girl. However, he quickly realized they were not alone, there were five wolves rushing toward them. Gold quickly took out his handgun and killed the two closest beasts.  The next one tried to jump on top of him but Gold dodged and shot the third beast between the eyes.  The last two wolves saw the fates of their brothers and retreated into the darkness.

Once they were safe, Gold bent down to inspect Belle, she had a large hematoma and a superficial laceration in the temporal region. Gold called Dove to pick them up and then called Whale for a favor. He did not want to take her to a hospital where they would ask questions. He needed her treated in the sanctuary of his home.

Belle awoke with a slight headache. She took in her surroundings and realized she was once again in her pink room.  Perhaps the violence and the wolves had merely been a terrible dream. She touched the side of her head only to hiss in pain.  Her head was bandaged. No, she realized, those events had taken place, but somehow Gold had found her.   

Belle turned her attention to the voices coming from outside the room.  She could hear the rough Scottish brogue of Gold and the voice of another man she could not recognize.

“Gold, give her this medication if she complains of pain and watch for signs of infection.”

“Aye, will do Dr. Whale.  It was a pleasure doing business with you. Consider your debt paid.”

“Oh no the pleasure was all mine, that Belle is quite something.” 

“Get out. We are done here.”  Gold snarled.

“No need to get angry.  We can both agree she is a gorgeous creature.” Belle shuttered at the compliment, his words sounded slimy and filthy. The house went silent and then Belle heard the sound of a man gasping for air.  Belle quickly ran to the door to peak out into the hall, Gold had his cane to the man’s throat, cutting off his air supply.

Frightened by his display of violence, Belle ran into the closet to hide.  After a few moments, she heard Gold shout, “Belle is mine dearie.  Now leave before I end your pathetic life.” She heard movement on the stairs and then the slamming of the front door.  She then heard the door of her room open.

Gold scowled when he saw Belle’s bed empty. “Little one, where are you?”

He sneered when he heard a sound come from the closet. “Oh little Belle, you cannot hide from me dearie” Gold opened the closet door to see Belle with her knees to her chest and her head bowed. Gold looked down on her with disdain, she had put herself in danger and would have been brutally torn apart if he had not made his appearance.

“Belle, I am very displeased with you. You ran into the woods without any regard for your safety.  If you had stayed in the ice cream parlor and waited for me to return, you would not have witnessed my business with Mr. Smee, which frightened you so.” Belle shuttered at the memory of the man lying in a pool of his own blood.  “I am not a very nice man Belle; I punish those who hurt me. You hurt me today, when you ran away and put yourself in great harm.  You could have died Belle, you were moments away from being ravished by wolves when I arrived!”  Gold trembled as he spoke the words and then took a moment to compose himself.  “With that being said, I owe you a punishment for the hurt you have caused me today.”

Belle looked up upon hearing the word punishment, “But I have already been punished.  My head hurts terribly from falling in the woods and I was almost eaten alive! I promise I learned my lesson, please don’t punish me Sir,” Belle cried.

Gold looked into her eyes with indifference “That may be true child, but I have not given you _my_ punishment. Now go to my room and wait for me.”  Belle quietly did as she was told, in hopes that her compliance would lessen the discipline she would receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Belle, I hope he isn't too harsh with her. 
> 
> Okay so I kinda want more fluff in the story. If you dearies have any ideas let me know! :)


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets a spanking and a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your advice dearies, hope you like the update:)

 Gold was alone in her room and took this time to collect his thoughts. He truly did not want to punish his darling Belle, but she had hurt him deeply by running away and getting herself injured in the process. To be honest he was angry with the child for what she had done to him; however, he also felt in control of his emotions and believed he was being fair.  With those thoughts in his mind he exited the room to seek out his charge.

 

Belle was standing near the window when Gold walked in the room.  Gold looked at her for a moment before deciding to settle in the red leather armchair near the fire.

“Come here child,” Gold said sternly. Belle cautiously came closer to Gold. Once she was in reach, Gold picked her up and sat her on his good knee.  Belle squirmed in his lap and flinched when he put a stand of hair behind her ear.

“Belle my dear, I am going to give you three spankings for your defiance.  I do not want to punish you Belle, but you must understand this is the consequence for running away.”

 

Gold gently laid Belle across his knee and lifted up her dress.  He then pulled down her blue panties.  Gold looked upon her exposed hide and struck her leaving a bright red mark. He liked the way his handprint contrasted with her porcelain skin.  He gently caressed the marking and Belle let out a whimper, causing Gold to pull his hand back in haste. 

 

Gold not liking the directions of his thoughts quickly corrected the girl’s clothing and stood her in front of his chair. “I have decided to show you mercy Belle. Instead of three spankings you have only received one.  If you try and run away again, I will not be so kind.  Do you understand dearie? ”

“Yes Mr. Gold,” Belle nodded somberly with tears streaming down her face.

“Darling, come here,” Gold said with sympathy. Belle climbed back into his lap and rested her head near the crook of his neck.  Gold gently stroked her back to calm her down.

“Belle you truly frightened me today. I cannot protect you if you run away, please promise me you’ll never leave again.”

“Only if you promise not to physically hurt others anymore.” Belle stated stubbornly between sobs.

Gold considered her request; he could always have Dove to do his dirty work and there were other ways to punish those who provoked him.

“Deal, I promise not to personally injure another person as long as you remain living with me.”

“Then I promise never to leave,” Belle said with a smile.

 

“Good girl.” Gold said as he patted her head. “Would you like me to read you a story before bed?”

“Yes please, I know the perfect one!” Belle got up and ran to the bookshelf in her room, pulling out an old book of fairytales she had noticed when she arrived.

Belle skimmed through the pages until she saw the title _Beauty and the Beast_.

“Will you read me this one?”  Belle asked enthusiastically.

“Of course sweetheart, but first lets get you into bed.”  Gold gently tucked her in, before pulling up a chair and beginning the tale.

 

“Once upon a time there lived a beauty who longed to be a hero...”

 

Gold was animated in his story telling and Belle enjoyed hearing a different twist on her favorite fairytale.

 

“The beast cast out the beauty, unwilling to believe she could truly love him and the darkness that consumed his heart. Afterwards, the beauty vanished without a trace, while the beast fell into despair and lived the remainder of his days in regret.  The End. ” Gold read with a frown.

 

“Oh, that was an awfully sad ending. I would like to think the beauty was captured and unable to return to her beast. She really loved him. I don’t think she would ever stop fighting for him.” Belle said with a sleepy smile.

 

“Perhaps, but I believe the beauty realized she could find another more worthy of her affection and forgot the beast.”

 

Belle closed her eyes drifting to sleep “True love is the most powerful magic, the beauty will always love her beast.”

 

Gold chuckled at her sleepy remark, “If you insist, little one.”  He then bent down to kiss her forehead and position Lacey within her grasp.

 

“Goodnight, my beauty,” he whispered before retreating from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Belle goes to school. 
> 
> In case you were curious:  
> In this fic all the storybrooke residents start out somewhat younger and will grow slowly until they reach their precurse age. When emma comes to town everyone will be their right age. 
> 
> As of now Gold is around 30.  
> Belle is 7.
> 
> Belle will be 16 and Gold will be 41 when Emma arrives.


	6. A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes and Cake

After Belle recovered from her injuries, Gold enrolled her in the only private school in the area.  He believed she was too bright to be attending her previous public school.  Belle was nervous to begin classes; the kids at her last school teased her mercilessly for her love of books and her quiet demeanor.  If she didn’t greatly enjoy the act of learning, she would have attempted to stay home rather then face the cruelty of her classmates.

 

 Belle looked out the window of the black Cadillac and frowned at the unknown faces of her new peers.  Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest and she suddenly felt unable to breathe.

“Sweetheart are you alright?” Gold asked with concern.

“I don’t feel good Mr. Gold, maybe private school isn’t the best idea. You could homeschool me, I am sure I could learn a lot from you.” Belle looked at Mr. Gold hopefully.

 Gold chuckled “Sweetheart I would love to teach you, unfortunately I am a very busy man. Just take a few deep breaths. I know you will do well here.”

Belle took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm her mind, but still could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 

Trying to decrease her anxiety Gold encouraged her further “Please give it a try for me.  If they bother you, simply tell them I will raise their rent,” he said with a wink.

 

Belle giggled “Okay, Ill give it a try.” Belle exited the car with her new Beauty and the Beast lunch box and baby blue backpack. She was fitted in a plaid skirt and white polo with white stockings and black flats. She waved goodbye to Mr. Gold before heading toward the main entrance.

 

Belle took in her surroundings, she felt so small amongst the large, pristine buildings. After some time she finally found her homeroom.  There was one seat available near a pretty girl with long red hair.  She smiled at Belle “Hi, My name is Ariel. You must be Belle.” Ariel took her hand and shook it soundly. “I am awfully sorry about your father. ” Ariel said with sympathy.  “How is life with Mr. Gold?”  She frowned upon the name.

 

In a small town, Belle should have expected everyone to know her story, but she was still a little taken back that a stranger knew her name and her situation.  Ariel seemed to mean well, so a kind response formed on her lips.  However, before she could answer Ariel’s question, the bell rang and Mrs. Blanchard began class.

 

Her new classes were significantly more difficult than those at her public school, but Belle enjoyed the challenged. In History and English, Belle took extra notes and decided to read ahead to ensure she would be ready for the next exam in a few weeks.  Throughout her school years she always excelled in English and History due to her love of semantics and origins.  However, mathematics was never her strong suit, even at her last school she could only obtain a B+ for her efforts.  In her new math class, she was unable to grasp the arithmetical concepts for the day. She hoped Mr. Gold would have time to help her with homework after school.  She would be unable to live with herself if she received F on her first assignment.

 

Belle ate lunch with Ariel and her friend Fred Flounder, who was quite a humorous fellow.  After some small talk, Ariel brought up Mr. Gold again. “So does he lock you in the basement? And give you mush as food?” Ariel asked curiously.

Belle frowned and looked at her plate “No, he treats me quite well.”

“Really!? No way.  My daddy told me he’s a monster.  I hear he preys on the weak and vulnerable. You should really be careful Belle!” She exclaimed.

Belle sighed not wanting to discuss her guardian any longer “Mr. Gold is a complicated man and I owe my life to him.”

 

Ariel opened her mouth to ask another inappropriate question, but Fred kicked her under the table to drop it.

Ariel then changed the topic to boys, more specifically to Eric Seaton.  Belle giggled as Ariel talked of her obsession with the boy.  While they were walking back to class, she described their most recent encounter near the water fountain.  “He totes bumped into me and then was like ‘sorry Amy I didn’t see you there,’ then smiled as he walked away,” she said dreamily.

“Your name is Ariel though,” Belle said confused.

 Ariel ignored her, “He has the most wonderful smile.”

Fred and Belle exchanged looks, both amused by her oblivious nature.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

After a quiet day spent in his shop, Mr. Gold headed to pick Belle up from school.

“How was your first day sweetheart?” Mr. Gold said with a smile.

“It was okay, I met some new friends, which was nice. But math was very difficult and I’m scared I will never understand,” Belle frowned.

“Your in luck, I happen to be very good with numbers, we can go over your homework later together.”

Belle beamed “That would be wonderful! Thank you Mr. Gold.”

 

Mr. Gold and Belle fell into a peaceful routine in the weeks following her enrollment.  Gold woke up Belle with blueberry pancakes and a cup of tea each morning. Then he dropped her off at school and headed to his shop.  After three o’ clock, he picked up Belle and they discussed her schoolwork and his business dealings for the day.  When they retuned home, he helped her with her assignments and began dinner.  After dinner, they read together near the fire and he would answer her questions or reply to her little comments.  Gold thought everything was going very well, until Valentine’s Day came and he saw the frown on his little one’s face after school.

 

“Belle, what’s wrong dearest?” Gold said once she entered the car.

 

“Nothing.” Belle sighed as she looked out the window.

 

“Darling tell me, I can sense your upset.”

 

“It’s silly Mr. Gold… but I guess I just thought this year might be different.  With a new home and a new school, I thought today… Nevermind.” Belle did not want to finish her complaint because she did not want to be unappreciative of the new life she had. She continued to look out the window trying to push away her negative thoughts.

 

Gold pulled over to the side of the road then tilted her chin towards him so he could see into her lovely eyes. “Sweetheart, nothing that bothers you so deeply is silly or trite. Please tell me what has darkened your mood today,” he pleaded. 

 

Belle took a deep breath before mumbling, “Today no one asked me to be their valentine… or said happy birthday. I guess I’m just a little disappointed,” Belle shrugged.

 

Gold felt utterly guilty.  Belle had told him her birthday was this month and he had completely forgot.  He also failed to realize it was Valentine’s Day and that his little girl would need some additional affection.  Suddenly a plan formed in his mind, Gold sent out a few quick texts to those who owed him a favor. He then turned his attention to Belle and asked hopefully “Belle, I know I am rather old and unfitting, but perhaps you would like to be my Valentine?”

 

 “Oh, Mr. Gold your perfect; I would love to be your valentine!”  Belle exclaimed as she embraced him.

 

“As for your birthday, I have a surprise for you,” he said as he poked her nose.

 

Belle giggled “You do?!”

 

“Aye but of course, you didn’t think I could actually forget your birthday did you? It is a holiday after all, my dear.”

 

“…Well I guess, but you didn’t mention it this morning,” Belle replied accusingly.

 

“I simply didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Gold lied through his teeth.

 

Belle bounced in her seat “Oh, I love surprises! I wonder what it could be!”

 

Gold chuckled “You’ll find out soon enough, sweetheart.”

 

 He drove her to the house and her face lit up when she saw the living room full of gold and pink balloons.  Gold then placed a golden tiara on her head “For you, little princess,”

 

“Thank you kind sir,” Belle giggled as she curtsied, a motion she learned from a movie.

 

Gold led her into the kitchen, where a beautiful three-tier cake stood. Belle was in awe of the magical dessert covered in edible red roses that shimmered gold in the light.

 

“Come darling, there is more!” Gold smirked.

 

“More!?” Belle questioned as she rushed to follow him to her room.

 

Laid out on the bed was an elegant golden ball gown with matching gold shoes.

 

“Oh Mr. Gold, it’s absolutely perfect; like something out of a storybook!” She exclaimed as she held it toward her small frame and spun around.

 

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart. I’ll leave you to change, please come down for dinner when you are ready,” he instructed as he closed the door.

 

Belle tried on her new dress and smiled to herself in the mirror. “Look Lacey we match!” She giggled as she glanced behind her at the doll sitting on her bed. She turned back to look in the mirror, admiring the happy girl she saw in front of her. Her life was full of misery and despair, until fate brought her to Mr. Gold.  Of course he had his flaws, but she thanked her lucky stars for her wonderful guardian.  Excited for dinner, Belle quickly brushed her hair and repositioned her tiara before putting on her shoes and leaving the room.

 

Gold was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase when she descended, “You look beautiful, Belle.”

Belle blushed under his gaze, “Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

 

Gold took Belle’s hand and led her to the kitchen, “Oh it all looks so lovely!”  She exclaimed as she took in the feast before her.

 

Belle and Gold enjoyed their grand meal; afterwards Gold set the cake in front of her with eight lit candles. “Happy Birthday Belle, make a wish,” he whispered in her ear.

Belle contemplated her wish, thinking of her storybooks. In all her favorite tales, love made a happy ending possible.  No one had ever told Belle those three magical words.  Her mama had died during childbirth and her father never uttered the phrase. Mr. Gold was kind and generous, but even he had never said he loved her.  Belle decided to use her little bit of birthday magic to wish for true love then blew out the candles.  Mr. Gold applauded then they both devoured the delectable chocolate cake.

 

“I have another surprise for you,” Gold smiled as he placed his cane against the wall and led Belle to the middle of the living room. “My dear, would you honor me with this dance?” Gold asked charismatically just as “Tale as Old as Time” began to play.

Belle nodded enthusiastically as she took his offered hand.

Gold twirled his little golden princess across the living room floor.  She smiled brightly at him, radiating light with each step.  He was glad he could provide her with some measure of happiness on her birthday. Looking down into her blue orbs, he thanked the fates for gifting him this small angel.  All too soon the music faded and the dancing ceased, “I suppose it is time for bed.”

Belle rubbed her eyes, “but I’m not sleepy.”

“Is that so?  You look quite tired,” Gold chuckled.

“Only a little bit, will you read me a story?”

“Of course, I thought we could begin to read this one,” Gold grinned as he unveiled a book with a bright red bow.

Thoughts of sleep deserted her mind as she quickly unwrapped the book, “The Adventures of Belle of Avonlea!  I used to read it all the time in the library before it closed! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise! Oh thank you Mr. Gold! Thank you!” She exclaimed as she enthusiastically jumped into his arms to embrace him, causing him to stumble onto the couch.

 

Gold laughed “Your quite welcome, my dear.”

 

They read late into the night, until finally she fell asleep in his arms.  Gold looked down at the child princess, enjoying the warmth that coursed through her small form. His sins were endless and darkness clung to his decrepit form.  However, this brave angel shed light into the crevices of his soul, quieting the demons that lurked beneath the surface.

 

The dragon held onto his treasure tighter and whispered into her hair,  “I find myself in love with you.”

 

Little Belle slept peacefully in the arms of the monster completely unafraid. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update dearies! Next chapter: At age 12, Belle gets a visit from the puberty fairy. Also, things get awkward as Gold gives Belle "the talk," after seeing her with a boy after school.


	7. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is really lolita-esque. Gold is pretty creepy, but is trying to stay in control.

 

Gold had just finished dealing with a rather infuriating Mr. Albert Spenser, when the telephone rang.

“Gold” he growled into the phone, not wishing to be disturbed.

On the other side of the line he could hear someone quietly sobbing and then a weak voice asked, “Will you please come pick me up?”

Upon hearing her voice, Gold panicked “Belle?! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to hurt someone?” The words fumbled out of his mouth in haste as he tried to discern the situation.

Immediately the crying ceased and Belle snapped at the pawnbroker, “I am fine Mr. Gold! There is no need to endanger the life of another on my behalf.  I just don’t feel well and would like to go home.”

Her tone angered him, but he decided to ignore it for now.  She was obviously upset and he did not want to reprimand her over the phone.  “Okay, sweetheart.  I will be there shortly to pick you up.”

 

Belle sat in the main office in her P.E. clothes, waiting for Gold to take her home.  It was only two weeks into her sixth grade year and she had already made a fool of herself.  Ariel told her “it’s no biggie, every girl starts some time” but she felt so ashamed. The little tart, as Mr. Gold would say, called her out in front of the entire cafeteria.  Belle had never been so embarrassed in her life. Ariel tried to explain to her “Ashley is just jelly of your maturity, babe. Boys don’t look at her like they look at you.”  Her words fell upon deaf ears.  Belle did not like to share personal information with others. She only spoke to two people about her concerns, one being her trusted guardian and the other being her tenacious best friend. In this case, not even Mr. Gold could know.  It was something private. Something a mother should explain to her daughter.  Belle shed another tear for the mother she would never have.

 

Belle knew the moment Mr. Gold entered the building. The entire staff became silent in his presence and the room somehow became colder. Belle grabbed her backpack and quickly moved to his side as he signed her out.  Gold eyed her clothing curiously, but did not say a word until they were secure in the car.

 

“Are you going to explain your new attire?” he asked curiously.

“No,” she said simply.

Gold was furious with her outright disrespect “Isabelle Marie French! You will tell me what the bloody hell is going on!” Gold roared.

“No! I will not! You are not my father and I do not owe you an explanation!” She yelled in response.

Her words wounded him deeply. Over the last few years, Gold had treated Belle as his own and gave her all she desired. His Belle would never say something so horrid.  He saw red as he turned to the stranger in the passenger seat, ready to unleash the fury of the infamous Mr. Gold.  However, his anger fled as he took in the beauty before him.  Belle’s face flushed with anger as she violently bit her bottom lip. Her chest heaved heavily with each breath, bringing his attention to the contour of her breasts and the faint peaks that protruded from underneath the thin fabric.

 

Trying to remain logical, he listed the facts 1) Belle’s body had changed and 2) she was being terribly sensitive. Understanding came upon him; Belle was not a little girl anymore.

Gold took a deep breath. “Belle sweetheart, please calm down.  I simply want to understand.”

Her breathing returned to normal as she took in his words. “I’m sorry Mr. Gold, truly. You have been good to me; I just can’t talk about it.”

Gold smiled as an idea formed in his mind, “Okay, lets get you home and changed.  Once you are ready I would like to take you somewhere.”

Belle gave him a suspicious look, but did not refuse.

After leaving the house, Gold drove to the nearest supermarket,  “Okay love, take my credit card and purchase whatever you require.  If you need help, please do not be afraid to ask a female clerk.” He looked out the window as he spoke.

Belle blushed brilliantly as she quickly took the card and exited the car.

Ten minutes later she returned and looked at him rather sheepishly.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Belle I am your guardian.  I am supposed to buy you… what you need. Which reminds me, we have another stop to make.”

Gold drove to the outdoor mall and Belle gasped when she saw their next shopping destination.

“Victoria’s Secret?!” she asked as she looked down at her maturing breasts.

“Belle, you need new undergarments. You are not a child anymore,” he whispered calmly.

Belle took a deep breath and followed Gold inside the store.  Belle looked around and was overwhelmed with the various items.  Luckily, at that moment a friendly sales associate appeared. “Hi my name is Ruby, can I help you find anything today?” She grinned with perfect red lips.

Before Belle could respond, Gold gave the girl a list of things they would need. Ruby looked over the expansive list and then smiled “Alright, let’s first get you fitted and then we will see what we have in your size.” Belle glanced over at Mr. Gold before following the associate to the fitting rooms.  An hour later, Belle exited the store with over five hundred dollars worth of merchandise and a beaming smile.  She felt confident and beautiful in her new underthings. “Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said as they entered the car.

“Your welcome, sweetheart.  I understand this experience may have been a bit uncomfortable for you, but I care for you deeply and only want to help you through this… transition.”

Belle blushed, but felt more at ease in his presence. She may not have a mother, but Mr. Gold was being the perfect parent and she truly appreciated the effort.

 

When they returned home, Belle quickly went upstairs to put away her pretty things.  Later that evening Gold called Belle down for dinner, but a few minutes later he was still sitting at the dinner table alone.  He decided to go upstairs and ask her more directly. When he arrived at her door he heard music blaring and Belle singing “Baby you’ll never grow old in my eyes with your golden grill, true love never dies.”  Gold tried knocking on the door, but was unable to obtain a response so he opened the door.  Belle was bare in a lacy blue bra with matching string panties looking into the mirror and singing her heart out.  Before Belle could detect his presence he quietly closed the door.

 

He looked down and saw he was immensely hard at what he just witnessed.  He cursed himself for his present state and tried to redirect the blood flow back to his brain. Belle was like a daughter to him and he could not be attracted to her.  He rationalized this was not a result of attraction; this was the result of being celibate for decades.  As he walked down the stairs, he decided he would start dating again and would refrain from interacting with Belle until he found someone suitable.  He would not let his lack of intercourse affect his relationship with his little Belle, she simply meant too much to him.

 

During the following week, Belle noticed Gold becoming increasingly distant.  Whenever she would enter the room he was currently occupying, he would ignore her existence entirely. If she tried to engage him in conversation, he would excuse himself and leave.  She also noticed a dramatic increase in female visitors.

 

Gold had invited Zelena Greenwich to dinner the night before.  The woman was positively awful in every way and had no manners of any kind.  Tired of their company Belle went to bed early; however, at one in the morning she heard strange monkey noises coming from Mr. Gold’s room. Too sleepy to investigate, she turned on her music to deafen the noise.  Belle tried to ask Mr. Gold about the peculiar sounds she heard, but he claimed she must have been dreaming.

 

Belle truly missed Gold. At first she thought he was busy with work and needed time alone to think.  However, it had been over a month and he still ignored her presence and avoided her attempts to converse.  He had been her best friend and now he wouldn’t even look at her. She blamed her damn menses. She must have put him off with her unstable mood and changing body.  She decided she would remind him she was still his little girl.

 

Gold was sitting at his desk in the study reading over some forms, when she entered the room..  He looked up and surprise flitted across his face as he took in her apparel. Belle had put her hair into pigtails and wore a short yellow dress, which he vaguely remembered from her younger years. He quickly schooled his features before returning to his work.

“Hello Mr. Gold, can I talk to you?” Gold did not respond, so Belle came around to his right side and tapped on his shoulder.  “Please Mr. Gold, it is something very important to me.”

 

Gold sighed and turned to look at her “Alright dearie, what is it?  Quickly now, I am very busy.”

 

 Before he could react, Belle crawled into his lap and tightly embraced him. “I miss you Mr. Gold.  You don’t talk to me anymore and you hardly look at me. Do you not want me anymore?”

 

Gold struggled against her grip and tried to remove her from his lap, but she would not relinquish her hold. He felt conflicted. He wanted to do the right thing and keep her safe from his urges, but her warmth was incredibly inviting and he missed her terribly.  He finally gave up and began stroking her hair, “I am sorry Belle, of course I want you. I have just been busy with work lately, nothing to fret about sweetheart.”

Belle knew he was lying, but she also knew it was useless to argue with him.  She decided to keep silent and enjoy the sensation of his touch.  She felt content with his arm around her waist and his fingers in her hair.  His ministrations soon lured her into a comfortable sleep. 

Gold frowned at the beauty in his lap.  He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and her small bottom weighing lightly upon his thigh.  Gold closed his eyes and set his focus on ignoring the dark whispers that told him to debauch his innocent little charge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too weird. Next chapter age 14! LaceyBelle!


	8. Lacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Belle for inspiring me to continue. Enjoy!

             Gold tried to escape his wicked thoughts, but they permeated his entire being. After helping Belle into bed, Gold took himself in hand with thoughts of Belle spread out before him in her lacy blue underthings.  He came undone with her name on his lips and then cried at the realization their relationship could never be the same.  He would not put his beloved Belle in danger any longer.  Gold took significant strides to ensure the safety of his charge. He spent most of his time in his shop only coming home when necessary.  He also locked the study door when utilizing the room to ensure Belle could not unexpectedly hop into his lap.  To compensate for his lack of affection he showered her with gifts and permitted her to go anywhere.  If they did happen to have a moment alone together Gold would be brief in his interactions, fleeing to the solitude of his study before she could ask too many questions. 

One evening after eating yet another meal alone, Belle started to shout through the study door. “Just tell me you don’t want me! Just tell me!” She cried as she pounded on the door.

Gold opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor in tears.  “I am rather busy Belle and I would prefer you did not involve the neighbors with your screams. It does not matter if I want you or not. You belong to me and must stay in my care.  However, I do not have to gift you with my valuable time. I am not your father and I am not your friend, dearie.  Be a good girl and do not bother me again.”  He said as he closed the door in her face.  Her look of utter heartbreak brought him to tears, but he knew he did the right thing.

            Belle sat on her bed, reviewing her past actions.  She could not think of anything that would elicit his abrupt remoteness.  She had been a good girl; helpful with household chores and respectful on most occasions. He had treasured her and treated her like his own.  Why did he not care for her anymore?  Perhaps he tired of her companionship, realizing it was silly to be friends with a child. She did not understand his change of feelings and she supposed she never would. After a few days of tears and self-pity, Belle became numb to the brokenness she felt.

            Over the next two years, Belle changed dramatically.  She sought fulfillment in inappropriate pastimes such as smoking and drinking.  Her clothing became more revealing and her grades suffered severely.  Her emptiness remained, no matter the activities she pursued. She tried to find comfort in the arms of another person, but no boy held appeal. She briefly dated a lascivious Asian named Mia Ping, who rocked her world with her gifted tongue. However, after a few months of experimentation she tired of the relationship and broke it off.

            She was fourteen when she caught the eye of Keith Nottingham, a bartender at the Rabbit Hole.  She was walking past the bar after school with Ariel, when he stepped out from the shadows.

            “Hey girl. What’s your name?” He said with a smirk.

            Belle eyed him curiously. He was older about 30 years old and was not entirely unpleasant to look at.  “Belle,” she replied sweetly.

            Ariel nudged her and gave her a warning look.

            “You are a pretty girl Belle.  Let me take you out tonight.”

            Ariel, nudged her again, but Belle ignored her.  “Alright, meet at Granny’s at eight.”

            “It’s a date,” he said smoothly.

            Ariel waited until they were down the street before yelling “What the hell were you thinking?! That guy looks dangerous and totes too old for you.”

            Belle rolled her eyes “I can date whomever I choose. I’ll be fine, it’s just dinner at Granny’s”

            “Alright, but will you call me afterwards, please?”

            “Sure.”

 

Ariel waited until eleven then dialed Belle’s number. She frowned when she heard her voicemail. After calling three more times, she panicked and dialed Gold’s number.

            “Gold”

            “Um Hi Mr. Gold, this is Belle’s friend Ariel. I think Belle may be in trouble,” She said softly.

            “What do you mean, dearie?” He said with a growl.

            Ariel explained the events that took place earlier and her reasons for concern.

            Gold’s eyes became black with rage.  “I will take care of it,” he said quickly before abruptly hanging up.

            Mr. Gold made a few inquires and found out that Nottingham and Belle had headed to his place after Granny’s.

            Nottingham rented one of his apartments on the east side of town, a pitiable establishment that provided residence to several felons and vagabonds. Gold speeded to the apartment complex and opened the door with his master key.  He heard yelling upon entering the small apartment and followed the voices to the back bedroom.  Gold was furious when he saw Belle trembling in a corner with her clothes torn and a bruise on her cheek. Nottingham had his back to Gold “Get on the bed girl! I bought you dinner I expect to be compensated for my generosity!” he shouted as he violently grabbed Belle’s hair.

            Gold snapped.  One moment he was in the doorway and the next he was standing on top of Nottingham bashing his head in with his cane.

            Belle shook in terror as Gold brutally beat Nottingham.  After a few moments, she came to her senses and realized Gold would murder this man if she did not stop him.  Belle quietly got up and put her arms around Gold’s middle. “You have broken our deal, but if you stop hurting him now, I’ll still stay with you. Please, just take me home” Gold turned to look at her wanting to protest, but his anger fled as took her in. Her makeup was smudged and mascara ran down her cheeks, but her blue eyes were as bright as ever.

            “Alright, sweetheart,” he said as he led her out of the room. Although Belle clearly did not want him to murder the man, Gold had to act in Belle’s best interest and protect her.  He would not let that man hurt his beloved Belle again.  Before they left, he quickly texted Dove to finish the job, but to make sure it appeared as if Nottingham left town. Belle belonged to him and he would be damned if he allowed someone to hurt his Belle and live.

 

            When they returned home, Gold put on his face of indifference “I’ll be in my study, don’t bother me.”

            Belle laughed darkly “What the fuck Gold? Why even save my pathetic ass? You don’t give a damn about me.”

            “Watch the language, dearie.  As long as you live in this house you will give me respect.”

            “What are you going to do Gold? Give me a spanking? You want me to pull down my panties and bend over your knee?”

            Gold turned away from her to retreat to his study; her words stirred a feeling in his loins that he did not want to act upon, but Belle grabbed his arm.

            “Punish me!  Beat me with your bloody cane! I deserve it.  I let that guy put his filthy hands on me and was almost going to let him fuck me. I am supposed to be yours, punish me.”  

            Gold lost it.  He roughly grabbed her and pulled into his study bending her over his desk.

            “You want to be punished, dearie?  Fine.” Gold flipped up her skirt and pulled down her ripped tights. She was wearing the lacy blue panties he had once seen her in before.  The ones that drove him mad with desire; the ones that filled the majority of his fantasies. Gold caressed them before harshly slapping her arse repeatedly.

            Belle relished the feeling of pain and pleasure.  Gold’s hands were upon her and she could feel his warmth. She looked over her shoulder and saw his entire focus was set on her and for the first time in two years she felt whole again.

Gold met her beautiful eyes and his madness subsided.  “Consider yourself punished, dearie. Now go to your room.”

Belle noticed a slight bulge in his pants and smiled. No, she would not let him dismiss

her tonight.  She would use her body to her advantage and make him give her the attention she so desperately craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage smut may ensue next chapter. You have been warned dearies;)


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very very smutty and weird. Yeah, you may not want to read this, so don't if you think you might not. WARNING: She's young and he's old. Im a freak. I know.

Gold curiously watched as Belle sauntered over to his side daringly.  She looked slightly ravished from her reprimand, which only added to his lust.  Then her lips found his and he lost the desire to breathe.  He crushed her form against his devouring her completely. Her proximity sent chills throughout his lean form.  Her scent of honey and rose filled him with nostalgia.  He remembered the little girl he once knew and cherished.  The little girl who longed for adventure and he the ever-doting father always provided a way for her to explore the world. He remembered one particular camping trip when he taught his brave girl how to swim.  It was a warm day in July when he took her to his cabin near the lake. He tried to lead his eight year old into the water when he noticed she was frozen on shore.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I um… can’t swim.”

Gold chuckled. “Let me show you how.”  Gold took her hand and slowly led her into deeper water.  Belle clung to Gold when her feet could no longer touch the floor.

“You must let go so you can learn.”

Belle’s eyes were tightly closed as she shook her head. “If I let go I’ll drown.”

“Belle, look at me.”

Belle’s eyes opened and were lost in his dark brown orbs. “I will never let you drown. I am here and I will protect you. Do you understand?”

Belle nodded earnestly.

“Good, then let the lessons begin!”

 

Tonight Belle was clinging to him once more, afraid to let go lest he compose himself and send her away to drown in her sorrow.  All signs of the grown up vixen had vanished and Gold was left with the little girl who had always craved his affection.  Gold held her tighter while aggressively sucking her bottom lip.  She moaned beautifully and he decided he would never let her leave his side again.  He had taught her how to swim and now he would teach her a new pleasurable activity.  He smirked wickedly while looking at his little girl with swollen lips and lust-lidded eyes. He had tried to bury his desire within the recesses of his soul to protect her, but now she would know his darkness.  Perhaps if he were lucky, his demons would frighten her causing her to leave and find safety. The thought saddened him but she deserved better.  He would act on his impulses and show her the monster he truly was and hopefully she would run.

“Belle, you look tired come upstairs with papa.” He said mischievously holding out his hand.

Belle hesitated, uncertain now that he was in control, but complied and held his hand.

Gold led her upstairs and stopped her from entering her room.

“You will sleep in my room tonight.”

Belle wanted to object; now feeling she may not be ready for his advances, but she did not want him to interpret her hesitance as rejection.  She would rather be uncomfortable then be subject to his silence once more.

Once in his room, Gold closed the door behind her.

“Sit down on the bed, Belle.”

Belle gulped and did as she was told.

Gold then began slowly undressing her until she was only clothed in her blue undergarments. Belle noticed his warm brown eyes turn black with lust and she shivered inadvertently. She tried to tell herself this is what she wanted, but now she didn’t seem so sure.  She felt vulnerable under his gaze.  She wanted her guardian back, the one who read her stories and made her tea. The one who held her gently and brightened her day with his charming words.  This man and his black cold eyes terrified her.  He wanted her flesh, not her heart or spirit.  Gold pushed her further on the bed until she was lying down with her feet dangling off the edge. He then caressed her exposed flesh causing goose bumps to form and her body to constrict.

“Relax sweetling. I’m not going to harm you.”

His words provided her with no comfort and her body remained stiff.

Gold took notice of her anxiety and his hand stilled over her naval  “I thought this is what you wanted Belle.  Do you not like it when I touch you?”

Belle stayed silent not knowing how to respond.

“Sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong,” he asked affectionately.

“I’m a little scared, you’re acting so different.”

Gold chuckled darkly and moved his hand below the hem of her panties.  “My Little Belle, afraid of the monster before you.”

“You are not a monster Mr. Gold.” She said weakly.

“Dearie, you don’t know me at all.” He smiled wickedly as he forced his fingers inside her.

Belle felt pain and pleasure. His fingers were warm inside her tight core, but her body had not yet been able to accommodate for them.  He then moved to rub her clit and she whimpered.

“I’ll ask again my sweet, do you like to be touched?” he whispered darkly into her ear.

“Yes, Mr. Gold.”

“That’s a good girl,” he smiled.

Belle reveled in his praise and in his touch.  She was close to her release within a matter of minutes, but before she could he stopped his ministrations.  She looked up and found him licking his fingers of her juices.

“Do you want to come Belle?” he asked simply.

Belle nodded eagerly.

“Use your words Belle”

“Yes, Mr. Gold”

“Yes, what my dear?”

“Yes I would like you to make me come!”

Gold smirked knowingly “Let’s make a deal. I’ll make you come, if you play a game with me.,”

Belle thinking only of her release readily agreed.

“Then it’s a deal. Let’s play!”

Gold left her side only to return moments later with a blindfold.

Curiosity filled her features.  He gently covered her eyes and then placed a kiss to her forehead.  He then stood back to look at her spread across his bed like an offering, completely trusting and willing.  Oh, she was beautiful with her chestnut curls and luscious pink lips. Gold took his cane and pulled her panties off with one swift motion.  Belle shifted uncomfortably, but otherwise appeared content.  He then pressed the golden object to her core and Belle moaned with the new found contact.

“Very good little one. Enjoy this object first.  There will be three objects for us to play with total. You are not allowed to come until I tell you to do so.  I want to see which object brings you the most pleasure.  Your hands will remain at your side.  If you come early or move your hands, you lose the game and I will punish you severely.  Do you understand pet?

Belle nodded hesitantly.

“Use your words Belle,”

“Yes, Mr. Gold” she breathed.

“Good girl,” he praised, rubbing her clit gently with the handle.

She whimpered and tried to pull away from the object to prevent herself from losing so soon. However, Mr. Gold tsked, “Belle, that’s cheating. You are not allowed to pull away. You must control yourself.”

Belle was close to the edge and would break if he didn’t stop his ministrations soon, but Gold did stop a moment later to grab a new object. This new object was not hard and cold like the last object; it was soft and warm.  Gold had begun stroking her sex with a candlestick. Belle enjoyed the sensation, but not as much as first object.  She managed to control herself throughout the second round with only a small degree of difficulty.  Gold then took a rose and caressed her center with the soft petals.  Belle enjoyed the delicate sensation, but it brought her no closer to her release.

“You did very well.  You may come now, sweetling.” Gold smirked knowing she would be unable to with this certain object.

Belle pressed herself harder against the object seeking release, but after a few moments of trying she relaxed onto the bed, giving up on her endeavor.

“Do you need something, little one?”

Belle nodded and then said yes with a squeak.

Gold smiled. “Would you like object number 2?”

“No, Mr. Gold.”

“Would you like object number one?”

“Yes, please.”

Gold took the cane and placed it inside her gently. He then took his fingers and stroked her sex. A few minutes later, Belle felt pleasure course through her body causing her to shake violently. “That’s my girl. Come for me my sweet.” Belle came beautifully and then collapsed onto the bed. “Now, don’t move sweetling. It’s papa’s turn.” Belle stilled as Gold pumped his engorged member.  He came rapidly, spilling himself over her lacy blue bra and stomach.  After his climax subsided, Gold took in the beautiful creature sprawled out before him covered in his seed.  Gold decided he would not be letting Belle go after tonight.  She may deserve better, but she would never know another.  She belonged to him and him alone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started my critical care rotation for nursing school and I work full time, so unfortunately I will not be able to update for awhile. :(
> 
> If I do update it will have a halloween flashback, because halloween is the bestest! :)


	10. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Im kinda over rumbelle (that mid-season finale broke my fangirl heart), but I quickly wrote this last chapter cuz I got so many comments recently encouraging me to continue, so I wanted to give you your ending, which kinda sucks but at least you'll have some sort of closure. Thank you for all your support, your comments and kudos really made me smile:)

Belle woke up before dawn alone and still soiled from the night before. She quickly arose and showered, reminiscing on the night before all the while. He had treated her with such kindness and gentleness during their intimacies, but had abandoned her during the night. She did not know if she should delight in the moment they shared or be disheartened by his disappearance. She hoped to see him once more before he left to his shop, but was disappointed to find the house empty. She decided she would not remain despondent, she would make some tea and lose herself in a good book. 

Mr. Gold paced the backroom of his shop regretting his actions of the night before  
He had corrupted his innocent little Belle, his one source of light and happiness. She had trusted him to protect her and he had failed her terribly. They were right to fear him. He was a monster, using the body of his charge for his twisted, sick pleasure. Gold poured himself a glass of scotch from the supply he kept in his curio cabinet. However, the amber liquid did little to calm his mind. He decided he would go collect rent to rid his mind of these thoughts. As he was making his rounds, he ran into a Miss Emma Swan and the memories quickly flooded his mind.

Belle began to feel fireflies in her stomach as the hour grew late. She did not know who would walk through the door: the distant caregiver or her affectionate papa. What if Mr. Gold did not come home at all? Refusing to acknowledge what had transpired between them. Belle pondered on the sofa with her legs in the air, her dress pooling around her middle, and her hair sprawled across the floor as her vision became topsy-turvey. She soon heard the doorknob and quickly straightened herself, once more opening her book to appear oblivious to his arrival. 

Rumpelstiltskin entered the living room to find Belle reading in the faint light of the setting sun. “Little Belle, how many times do I need to tell you not to read in the dark?”  
It appeared her affectionate papa had come home causing Belle to smile. “At least once more, as always Mr. Gold.” Belle retorted playfully as she resumed her reading.  
Mr. Gold quickly grabbed the book from her hands causing Belle to pout. “You are going to hurt your eyes, child.”  
Belle tried to retrieve it from his hands by jumping up and snatching it, but he evaded her.  
“Go turn on the light and then perhaps I’ll return your book.  
Belle did as she was told, but instead of returning her book, he pulled her onto his lap.  
“Would you mind if I read to you?”  
Belle smiled “I suppose not.”  
Gold loosened his tie and began to read:  
“Oh, when I was a little Ghost,  
A merry time had we!  
Each seated on his favorite post,  
We chumped and chawed the buttered toast  
They gave us for our tea.”  
As Gold continued to recite the nonsensical words of Phantasmagoria, Belle felt herself drift off into a comfortable sleep.  
When she awoke Mr. Gold was watching her with such awe that she could not help but to blush under his gaze.  
“I love you, Belle.” He said as he kissed her lips.  
His kiss sent a shock through her and she saw the man before her with new eyes “I love you too Rumpelstiltskin.”

Four years later when she becomes eighteen, they get married and then shortly after almost separate because Rumple loves power more than he loves her and so she cast him away, but she looks back and has pity because although he is a ultra liar he took her in as a child and gave her affection and warmth and some distorted form of love, so she packs a bag full of money and leaves storybrooke with him and they have lots of adventures and eventually work out their problems and live happily ever after.


End file.
